Personalized image collages, clothing, albums and other image enhanced items are becoming increasingly more accessible at the retail level as printing and digital technologies improve and drop in cost. However, as the ability to deliver a personalized image bearing product has become more accessible, the novelty and perceived value of such gifts has diminished and consumers have become more discriminating. In particular, consumers now seek items that bear customized images in a more seamless and integrated manner. However, few consumers are equipped with the combination of artistic, aesthetic and technical gifts necessary to successfully master such items. Further, those who are so equipped often lack the time necessary to do this task effectively.
Accordingly, while becoming somewhat more common, many items having customized images are still considered novelties. What is needed in the art is a new paradigm to help consumers generate more valuable image/item combinations—particularly where a plurality of images will be incorporated into a single item.